


Curtis gets his throat fucked by Sendak’s Barked Cock

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi Week, M/M, curtashi - Freeform, shirtis, shurtis, snuff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sendak’s ghost comes back on Curtis and Shiro’s wedding night to bring his favorite gaping hole back to hell with him. He breaks all of Curtis’s bones when he cums.





	1. Chapter 1

Curtis loves all the attention ugly cunts give him because the coalition made him marry Shiro. He knows how all the people in the coalition think they’re awesome for fapping it to faggots fucking.

They don’t care about Shiro. They just need to get off. 

What they don’t know is that Curtis is actually nothing but a whore for Sendak. He enjoyed getting fucked by Sendak’s arm and barbed cock so much and so he was okay with getting forced to marry Shiro because all he wanted to do was kill Shiro. 

The night they got married, Curtis tries to fuck Shiro but Shiro isn’t having it. He knows that Curtis was the one who got his ex murdered. He doesn’t know that Sendak used Curtis as a willing cock warmer. 

It isn’t surprising when Curtis holds him down to try and ride Shiro’s dick, but it is surprising when Curtis calls him Sendak. 

”Just fuck me already, Sendak” Curtis says. 

Shiro kicks Curtis off. “You called me Sendak!” 

Curtis gets thrown out of bed. He tries to hit Shiro, but Shiro fights him off. 

Sendak’s ghost flies into the room with his mech arm. The mech arm grabs Curtis by the throat. His big fuzzy cock comes out of his pants and Curtis willingly takes it all. Shiro can see the barbs poling out of his purple cock but Curtis goes to town. When Sendak comes his dick pulses black cum everywhere out of all the holes in Curtis’s neck and his mech arm breaks all the bones. 

”Fucking gaping hole is mine. You’ll thank me for that.”

Sendak disappears and Curtis’s ghost gets dragged off by Sendak. He spends the rest of eternity with Sendak’s barbed cock gutting his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Curtis wakes up in hell. Sendak's barbed cock is coming down his throat over and over again. Eventually he passes out but Sendak shoves his cock down further until Curtis gags.

Curtis can't believe Sendak's back. Sendak's barbed cock ripping open his throat is all he ever wanted.

He'll get to keep that forever.


End file.
